horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Macahula Dance
"Macahula Dance" is a single released in 2000 by Jonny Jakobsen under his Scottish entertainer persona Dr. MacDoo as the lead single for his album Under the Kilt. Lyrics One, two, one, two Doctor’s in the house Are you ready to do the Macadoola-hula-dance? Are you ready? Here we go! Grab your partner by the toe Shake your legs like an Eskimo Then you’ll start to jump to the beat Boogie-woogie down with your funky feet Stick your fingers up your partner’s nose Twist and shout like an angry crow Then you’ll move with a swinga-linga-ling Doing the Highland fling Ohh!! Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Do it the Scottish style Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula The Macadoola-hula-wula-bula-coola-dance Do it the Scottish style Yeehaw! Take your shoes and wave them in the air Throw your socks like you just don’t care Now you’re groovin’ can you feel the heat Boogie-woogie down with your funky feet Jump around in froggy-style Clap your hands like a crocodile Shake your booty with a swinga-linga-ling Doing the Highland fling Ohh!! Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Do it the Scottish style Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula The Macadoola-hula-wula-bula-coola-dance Do it the Scottish style Yeehaw! Come and do Come and do Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do Come and do Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do Come and do Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance The Macadoola-hula-wula-bula-coola-hula-wula-bula-coola-dance Do it the Scottish style Here we go, here we go The Doctor's in the house! Are you ready? ? Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Do it the Scottish style Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula The Macadoola-hula-wula-bula-coola-dance Do it the Scottish style Yeehaw! Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Do it the Scottish style ? Come and do the Macadoola-hula-dance Come and do the Macahula The Macadoola-hula-wula-bula-coola-dance Do it the Scottish style The Macadoola-hula-wula-bula-coola-dance Do it the Scottish style Why It Sucks # Heavy use of Auto-Tune. # At the end of the bridge and in one part of the final chorus, Dr. MacDoo made a weird sound that is undecipherable, hence the inclusion of the question marks. #* Also, what even is the point of it? Is it supposed to be funny?! # What even is a Macahula Dance, and is the song's purpose to create a new dance trend? If so, it failed to do that as no one even knows of its existence until its feature in SovietWomble's Random SWAT 4 Bullshittery Part 2 video. # Overuse of stock comedy sound effects Videos Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Dance Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Comedy Songs Category:Jonny Jakobsen Songs